


小心摄像头。

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	小心摄像头。

莱万突然凑近托尼，在他身上闻了闻。

托尼下意识的往旁边缩了一下，冷冷的瞥了他一眼他，“你干什么？”

莱万撇了撇嘴，又凑近了一些笑着说，“你身上怎么有一股奶香味？”

托尼身子僵了一下，眼神有些飘忽不定，从口袋里掏出几颗奶糖伸到莱万面前，“你要吃吗。”

莱万咧嘴笑了笑，有些惊讶托尼竟然会傻傻的掏出奶糖，抬手从他手心捏起一颗，两只手拉着糖果两头把包装拆开，将奶白色的糖果丢进嘴里，调笑着对托尼说，“没想到你还喜欢吃奶糖啊。”

托尼把手收回口袋，在口袋里紧紧攥住刚刚被莱万触碰到的手心，“最近吃的多而已。”

莱万没有再说话，坐直身子看着讲台，舌头把口中奶糖搅来搅去，糖果撞击牙齿发出些微的声响。

托尼皱了皱眉，胳膊怼了他一下，“你安静点。”

莱万停下了动作，转头看着托尼。

托尼被莱万盯得脸有些发烫，但还是忍住没有对上他的眼，继续看着讲台上的老师，“看什么？”

莱万凑到托尼耳边，“我想吃你的奶。”

……  
……

“还有十分钟。”

“……唔……”

莱万微凉的指尖像蛇一样顺着托尼的衣摆溜进去，触碰到他温热的腰间时托尼忍不住瑟缩了一下，  
“你安静点……”莱万温热的呼吸吹到托尼的耳边，小声的逗弄着托尼。

托尼脸颊泛红，瞪了莱万一眼，却也只是抿紧了嘴唇，两只手握拳放在桌子上。  
难怪今天上课他非得拉着自己坐在最角落里，自己最难以启齿的秘密被他发现了，现在还被他在教室里羞辱。托尼不想承认，他在莱万触到自己时，他也有感觉了。

“……嗯……”

莱万一只手勾着托尼的脖子，把他翻身拉倒头枕在自己腿上，他们的动静稍稍有些大，前一排的人回头看了一眼，只看到了一脸淫笑的莱万，看不到躺下去了的托尼，就又转了过去。

托尼瞪着眼看着莱万，用口型对他说，“松开！”

莱万低下头，“我还没吃你的奶呢。”说着手就摸到了托尼的胸上，手指捏住了他微肿的乳头轻捻。

“！唔！”托尼迅速捂住嘴，堵住了差一点漏出来的呻吟。  
莱万凉凉的手指捏着自己的乳头，仿佛有一股股的电流从乳头传达全身，随着他手指越来越用力，刺痛感浮了上来，托尼一只手抓着莱万的衣角，整个人都颤抖着下意识地往莱万那里钻。

莱万看着往自己肚子上拱的小脑袋，松开了捏着托尼坚硬的乳头的手指，在托尼刚要松一口气的时候，又张开手掌抓住了他丰软的乳肉揉搓着。

“……”托尼猛地一颤，抓着莱万衣角地手也收紧，微抬起脑袋，眼睛湿漉漉地看着莱万，摇着头央求他放开自己。

莱万也被托尼这一眼看的心里痒痒的，却也忍住没被打动，手中滑嫩柔软的触感让他心猿意马，坚硬的乳头顶在自己的手心，就像它的主人一样又气又淫地往自己身上凑，手指灵活地在乳头周围的软肉上按动揉捏，直把这一边的乳房揉地比另一边要肿上个几分，莱万才终于感觉到手心一股水流出，又捏了几下莱万才抽出手。  
看着手心乳白色的液体，正顺着自己的掌纹缓缓流动，莱万俯下身子靠近眼中充满水汽的托尼，伸出舌头舔了一下，“真甜。”

托尼几乎要哭出来了，但他又不能直接坐起来，只能继续保持着这个姿势枕在莱万的大腿上，而且他能感觉到有一个越来越大的东西正戳着自己的后脑勺，“能放开我了吗！”激烈的快感几乎让托尼控制不住音量。

莱万抬头瞟了一眼时钟，“当然能。”刚说完，下课的铃声就响了。

托尼赶紧从莱万的腿上坐直，然后悄悄地拉了拉衣服，收拾书提前离开了教室。

莱万看着托尼狼狈的身影，咧嘴笑了一下，也跟着一起逃课离开。路上莱万给其他的室友发了几条消息，把手机装进口袋后又闻了闻刚刚浸乳的手指，还有着浓郁的、不同于奶糖味道的奶香。

然后，托尼被他的室友们轮了。


End file.
